Tale of Xcution Arc
Tale of Xcution Arc is the seventh arc, following Getsugakure Arc and preceding Wandenreich Invasion Arc. Events * Meeting with Xcution * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Mr. Pork * Orihime Inoue vs. Moe Shishiwagara & Shukuro Tsukishima * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Jackie Tristan * Tenmu Otsutsuki & Kugo Ginjo vs. Shukuro Tsukishima * Final Stage of Training * End of Bond * Gin Ichimaru vs. Giriko Kutsuzawa * Haruto Hyuga vs. Jackie Tristan * Metal Lee vs. Moe Shishiwagara * Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, & Chocho Akimichi vs. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Himawari Uzumaki & Shiho Aburame vs. Riruka Dokugamine * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shukuro Tsukishima * Tenmu Otsutsuki & Kawaki Kagetsu vs. Kugo Ginjo Plot * 2 years have passed since the Aizen incident. * Tenmu Otsutsuki trains with Team Jinmu and realizes that his power still is not enough to protect Orihime Inoue and his friends while Kawaki Kagetsu has problems of his own. * Tenmu runs into Kugo Ginjo in the village. * Team Jinmu decides to go back to the Konoha Orphanage to find their roots. * Kabuto Yakushi welcomes the team and Team Jinmu finds Kugo Ginjo at the orphange. * Kugo meets up with Riruka Dokugamine and Giriko Kutsuzawa. * Kugo invites Tenmu to visit his group if he wants to know more about his background. * Kawaki is attacked by a mysterious individual. * Tenmu notices that Kabuto is hiding things from him. * Kabuto tells Orihime that recently a group has been attacking the orphans and that she should be careful. * Tenmu visits the Xcution and Kugo informs him that their mission is to restore Tenmu's Sharingan and former powers. * Kugo explains to Tenmu about the Xcution. *Tenmu agrees to help out Xcution in exchange for gaining back his former powers. *Tenmu is forced into Riruka's Dollhouse without his Zanpakuto. *Tenmu manages to recover some of his power through his battle with Mr. Pork. *Orihime is confronted by Moe Shishiwagara. *Shukuro Tsukishima reveals himself to Orihime. *Shukuro seemingly cuts Orihime but when Tenmu and Kabuto arrive, nothing has happened. *Kugo tells Tenmu about Tsukishima. *Tenmu sees Kabuto interacting with a stranger person. *Tenmu begins his next training with Jackie Tristan. *Orihime talks to Kabuto about her encounter with Tsukishima *Tsukishima and Moe come up with a different plan for Tenmu. *Tenmu begins to recover his lost powers. *Tsukishima interrupts Tenmu's training. *Tenmu begins to regain his Sharingan and begins to fight against Tsukishima. *Kugo interrupts and fights Tsukshima. *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna traps Tenmu inside his jutsu, preventing Tsukishima from interacting with him. *Tsukishima retreats. *Orihime and Kawaki have a conversation about their attacker. *Kugo decides to have Tenmu go through the last phase of training in order to perfect the Sharingan. *Orihime joins Tenmu's training. *Sasuke Uchiha discuss with Naruto Uzumaki and Jinmu Kurosaki about Tenmu. *Kugo continues Tenmu's training as Orihime heals him. *Kugo forces Tenmu to perfect his Sharingan. *Tenmu returns to the orphange, only to see Tsukishima waiting for him. *Tsukishima has used his ability on all of the people at the orphanage. *Kugo arrives to tell Tenmu that Tsukishima has taken control of the Xcution as well. *Yukio arrives to take Kugo and Tenmu back to the orphange. *Tenmu attacks Tsukishima but finds out that Orihime and Kabuto had their memories changed as well. *Tsukishima explains about his abilities to Tenmu. *Tenmu fights against Tsukishima while Kugo takes on the Xcution and Moe. *Kugo protects Tenmu from Tsukishima's Book of the End. *Kawaki arrives and tells Tenmu that Kugo is the one who attacked him. *Kugo and Tsukishima take down Tenmu and Kawaki as Kugo steals Tenmu's Sharingan from him. *Kugo explains his master plan to Tenmu. *Tenmu despairs as he awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan. *Sasuke and Konoha reinforcements arrive and Sasuke explain the true nature of the Sharingan. *Tenmu overwhelms Kugo Ginjo. *Sasuke tells Tenmu that they had intentionally let Xcution approach Tenmu so that he can regain his Sharingan. *Sasuke reveals that Kugo is an internationally wanted criminal and a missing-nin from Konoha. *Orihime and Kabuto are confused by the Konoha's reinfrocements and Sasuke knocks them out with genjutsu. *Kugo survives Tenmu's attack by using his stolen power and shares the power with the other members of Xcution. *Yukio divides the reinforcements and Xcution into separate rooms. *Gin Ichimaru kills Giriko Kutsuzawa with ease. *Kawaki joins Tenmu in his battle against Kugo. *Sasuke prepares to fight Tsukishima. *Metal Lee fights against Moe. *Haruto Hyuga easily defeats Jackie. *Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, and Chocho Akimichi immobilize Yukio. *Metal Lee defeats Moe. *Tsukishima begins to exploit Sasuke's weakness as Himawari Uzumaki and Shiho Aburame struggle against Riruka. *Riruka explains about the history of the Xcution. *Riruka disappears using a technique. *Sasuke defeats Tsukishima. *The shinobi are freed from Yukio's technique. *Ginjo reveals to Tenmu that Konoha has been keeping an eye on him since he is the remnant of Kaguya Otsutsuki. *Tenmu releases his Bankai and chooses to follow Konoha. *Sasuke explains about Tenmu and Konoha's decision to Shikadai and the others. *Kugo activates Bankai as well. *Tenmu defeats Kugo. *Tsukishima attempts to attack Tenmu but is blocked by Riruka, who tells him that everything is over.' *The Xcution go on their separate ways as Moe takes care of the injured Tsukishima. *Tenmu and the others return to Konoha and Naruto and Sasuke apologizes to Tenmu.